Avatar: Legend of Katara
by KittyGreene
Summary: (AU) - If Aang had never ran away, and Katara becomes the next Avatar after him.
1. Prologue

Fire Lord Sozin launched the attack on the Air Nomad temples in an attempt to find the Avatar and destroy him. When the Firebenders made their first assault on the Southern temple, Aang and Gyatso were en route to the Eastern temple. Upon arriving, they discovered the mutilated corpses of the Airbenders and the hourly patrols of Firebenders searching for survivors. Devastated, they turned back, only to discover that their own temple had been destroyed, and all of their loved ones had been murdered. Aang unwittingly slipped into the Avatar state, and Sozin knew that the Avatar was still alive. But try as he might, he could not find Aang and Gyatso as they began a new life, hiding in the safety of Ba Sing Se.

20 years passed, and Aang became distraught, unable to learn the other elements because of his grief. The images of burned faces and charred bones kept him from opening any of his chakras, and it was impossible for him to connect to any element but air.

In an attempt to bring back the Airbenders, Aang is forced to sleep with Earth Kingdom girls in an attempt to make as many Airbender children as he can. Sozin passes away in his sleep, and his son Azulon ascends to the throne. In the years that follow, Aang finally begins to break out of his grief and depression and begins to learn Waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe. He masters the art in five years, still struggling with his depression. Gyatso dies of old age, and Aang is thrown into another bout of intense depression with the realization that he is the only Airbender left. He searches for an Earthbending teacher for a few years, and learns the art in 7 years. He has particular difficulty in this area. The next elements to learn is Firebending, but the entire Fire Nation is looking for him, and he cannot find a teacher for many years. He instead learns Firebending by studying the sun until he stumbles upon the ancient sun warriors and is taught by the Masters Ran and Shaw. At this time, Aang becomes impotent and he becomes a father of fifty-three, grandfather of seventy-nine.

Meanwhile, Azulon's wife gives birth to the Crown Prince Iroh.

Once Aang has mastered Firebending, he must come up with a plan to kill Azulon. He finally does this when Iroh is only Eighteen years old. Ozai, his little brother is only three. Aang, an older man now, begins a solitary life.

The Water Tribes unite under the same resolve: to exact their revenge upon the Fire Nation for years of raids and destruction and; using the technology that the Fire Nation pioneered, create fleets of warships and submarines, launching another war upon the Fire Nation, which Aang is indifferent towards and does nothing to discourage or prevent it. He eventually dies at the age of 97, passing away in his sleep. He is survived by his fifty-three children, seventy-nine grandchildren, and one hundred twenty-seven great grand children.

When Ozai finally becomes distinguished enough to command his own fleet, he retaliates harshly against the water tribe, while Iroh heads an attack on Ba Sing Se, wherein his heir Lu Ten is killed by Dai Lee agents. Iroh is devastated by the loss of his son, and becomes a puppet controlled by his younger brother, acting as nothing but a figurehead as Ozai grooms his daughter to become the next Fire Lord, ignoring his firstborn son.

Meanwhile, the world waits for the reveal of the next Avatar, said to be of the Water Tribe. Watchful eyes follow Katara, Chief Daughter of the Southern Tribe.


	2. Birthdays and Bad News

**Chapter 1: Birthdays and Bad News**

The trumpets outside the southern palace marked the beginning of a celebration. Katara lazily watched out the window of her tower, as civilians raced about the square, wearing yellow and orange instead of traditional blue and purple. Today was Avatar day, a day on which the four nations celebrated the life of Avatar Aang, a powerful Airbender Avatar who defeated the forces of the Fire Nation army when they threatened to throw the world out of balance. Katara had always loved this day, and was proud that her birthday had happened to land on the same day. However, this year was different. This year, the young Water Tribe daughter would turn 16, and become the world's most eligible bachelorette. And that scared her.

It was a happy event for most young women. It was not uncommon for Water Tribe girls to receive their first proposal on their sixteenth birthday. When her brother Sokka found out that princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe was turning sixteen, he took a long trip to the north pole just to propose on her birthday. Their marriage was a happy one, both for themselves and for their tribes. It was more than likely that a young noble from the Northern Tribe would try the same thing today, with Katara. She hoped that nobody would ask her to marry them, though she already knew that ship had sailed. Her father, the Chief, had told her to expect at least four proposals from noble families, and that she should not accept any of them until he had spoken to her first.

Her stepmother, Miya, had arranged for a new parka to be made for this occasion, and the long light blue coat stared back at her from her bed. It was traditional for those from the Southern Water Tribe to wear blue, while the Northern Tribe favoured purple. This parka was the same light blue as the glaciers at dawn, glinting in the early morning sun. With a deep breath, she lifted the coat over her head, adjusting the long dark blue gown she wore underneath so it wouldn't bunch. The thick garment hung nearly to her ankles, and was embellished with beading and fur, white and pure as freshly fallen snow. After adjusting the parka and adding a slightly embellished belt, she moved to the mirror and adjusted her hair. Her father had requested that she take her hair out of her typical loops for this occasion, but she wasn't about to do that. She thought maybe she could please him if she replaced the bands with more fancy ones. With a gentle twist of her fingers, Katara lifted a couple droplets of water from the icy wall, and secured them to her hairbands, freezing them in place. Then she spread her fingers out, and the ice crystals followed her movements, turning into small snowflakes, which she then froze down. She would have to concentrate to keep the small adornments frozen, but it wouldn't be very difficult, it was only a little bit of water. Sighing, she took a step back and admired herself in the mirror.

She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. Her long, ebony braid trailed down to her waist, secured by blue hairbands and pins. She wasn't necessarily pretty, but she wasn't ugly either. She did have pretty blue eyes. Average, she thought. Normal. Certainly not becoming of a Daughter of the Chief. But she was who she was.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," Katara asked, turning to face the door.

"Just me," her sister-in-law Yue replied, carrying several small objects in her slender hands. She was taller than Katara, with long white hair and bright blue eyes, which seemed to jump out from her dark skin. She had a thin, elegant face, certainly becoming of her title; the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Her clothing declared the same message, bearing the traditional purple of the Northern Tribe and several small embellishments carved from turquoise sparkled in her hair, which was separated into two long braids. Katara had always envied Yue's hair.

"You're not going to keep your hair like that today, are you," the Northern Princess asked.

Katara nodded. "I like it the way it is. Besides, it's too much work to change it now."

Yue shook her head. "I'm not going to force you to change it, but your dad is not going to be happy." She lifted a small turquoise ring and offered it to Katara.

"It's fine, he's not here anyway." Katara took the ring and placed it on her index finger, admiring the light blue carving.

"What do you think of that ring," Yue asked. "It looks just like the betrothal necklace your brother gave me."

Katara remembered where the necklace in question came from. It had been her mother's, before she was killed in a raid when Katara and her brother had only been children. Her father had worn the necklace around his wrist for years until Sokka turned sixteen, when her father had told him to use it as a betrothal necklace for Yue. She wore the same symbol on her parka, three large waves surrounded by a ring. It had become their family crest of sorts, in loving memory of her mother.

"If you're planning on heading to the presentation, you'd better get going," Yue said, inspecting Katara's ensemble with a discerning eye. "There are several young men waiting for you out there."

Katara sighed. "I had hoped there wouldn't be."

"As if," Yue laughed. "You're the most desirable woman in the Water Tribe."

The Southern girl shook her head. "I wish there was a way out of this."

"There is," her sister-in-law said. "Marry one of them." She patted her friend lightly on the back and gave her a smile. "Or turn them all down."

Katara smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

oOo

They stood side by side, hidden behind deep blue curtains just outside of the government office, at the top of the steps. The young Daughter and the Chief's Son, waiting for her presentation. He was wide, and strong compared to her. His shoulders were broad and muscles from years of military experience, and he seemed to be able to carry the weight of the world on those shoulders. Next to him Katara was weak and helpless. She was nervous, her foot tapping rapidly as she waited for the whole ordeal to be over. Her brother was contemplative, watching her calmly. He was her anchor, someone she trusted and relied on, though they had their differences.

Sokka placed a hand on his younger sister's shoulder and felt a wave of pride. "So, little sis, the time has come."

Katara shivered. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Nobody ever is," he replied. "I certainly wasn't."

"You didn't have women lined up waiting to ask you to marry them."

"No, they were waiting for me to ask them to marry me. Basically the same thing," he said with a smirk.

"I just wish this day would end already," she said. "Every minute this day continues is another nightmare."

Sokka tapped her chin. "Your snowflakes are melting."

Katara finally noticed the water droplets sinking into her hair. All her concentration had gone to waste. She really was a terrible Waterbender.

"Just be glad Pakku and the Masters didn't spot you with those, he would have flipped his lid. You know women aren't allowed to learn Waterbending."

She sighed, remembering the crotchety older gentleman with the stupid beard. She had never liked him, and he had never liked her, despite being her step-grandfather. "What a stupid rule-" she began.

"But a fair one," Sokka interrupted. He had become well aware of his sister's opinion on Waterbending. "Women shouldn't fight in wars, they're too delicate. If we taught women combative bending, they would want to fight, and then where would we be?"

"Liberated, I think," Katara spat.

Sokka shook his head. "Extinct. We need our healers to help with the war effort."

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't summon any words. The water tribe and the fire nation had been in the middle of a war for the last 70 years. "Payback for what they did to the Air Nomads," Sokka always said. The last Fire Nation raid had been devastating, the entire bay had been melted and destroyed by the Fire Nation army. Countless men and women had been killed in the attack. There was no excuse. The Fire Nation needed to be destroyed.

There was a flourish of trumpets, and loud voice welcomed the outside crowd to the event.

Sokka squeezed his sister's hand tightly. "I'll be right next to you the entire time," he reassured her.

Katara smiled as the announcer called her name, and the curtains were pulled back. On the other side of the curtains a large crowd waited, somehow managing to squeeze into the icy town square.

"Presenting daughter Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Sokka led her out from behind the curtains. In the square several rows of young men waited, and she could see the turquoise betrothal necklaces gripped in their hands. Some were bordered with silver or gold, while others were adorned with jewels. Each young man had been lined up by the Tribe Guards, and each would be told when they might approach her and ask for her hand. Behind the men an adoring public watched, their eyes focused on her clothing and jewelry. The world seemed to sway, and she gripped Sokka's arm for a moment in order to steady herself. Slowly, she began to descend the staircase, leaning on her brother for support. She did her best to smile, and acknowledge the people who had come to see her.

She barely noticed when the crowd was parted to make way for the Water Masters. Seven older gentleman headed by dressed in deep blue parkas formed a semicircle at the foot of the staircase, headed by Master Pakku. They assumed a deep bow, their head pointed down and their shoulders hunched forward in a grovel.

Sokka pulled her backwards, fearing the worst. "What's happened," he demanded, "did something happen to our father?"

"No, Son Sokka," Master Pakku said, looking up. "We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar."

Katara's heart dropped into her stomach as she realized the implications of their words. The next avatar had to be a woman from the Water Tribe. Their identity had to be revealed on their sixteenth birthday, after which they would begin their training with the Four Elements.

Today was the sixteenth anniversary of Avatar Aang's death. Today was also her sixteenth birthday.

Master Pakku's voice seemed to gain depth and gravity as he spoke his next words.

"It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Katara."


	3. Avatar Katara

**Chapter 2: Avatar Katara**

The waiting crowd fell deadly silent. Katara had forgotten to breathe, so when she finally drew breath she saw stars and felt dizzy. Sokka stared at her, his mouth agape. The entire square was hauntingly still for a moment, before everyone followed the example of the Masters and fell to their knees in reverence.

Katara had been named the most powerful person on the planet. It was an odd transition from most eligible to most powerful. Especially since Katara was a terrible Waterbender, how could she possibly be the Avatar?

Sokka was the first to rise. He placed a hand soothingly on her back, and she finally noticed that her knees were shaking.

"Could you take me home," she whispered under her breath, and he gently began to guide her back into the government palace. He was silent, which was unusual for him, normally he would never shut up. But instead, he was respectful, quiet, and cautious.

The Masters followed them, their heads still bowed, and Katara felt as if the entire world was watching her. She was afraid to stumble, to show anything but neutrality. She couldn't show her fear. As they passed the threshold of the door, tears began to stream down her face, and she wished she could have just accepted a proposal like a normal 16 year old girl. Sokka helped his sister to sit down on the staircase. He gently squeezed her hand, which was oddly calming, an she could feel her heartbeat slowing down. She was regaining her composure, somewhat.

"Katara must master the four elements," Pakku said, finally breaking the silence. "She must begin her Waterbending training with Hama. She will teach Katara healing."

"My sister is about to become the most powerful person on the earth," Sokka protested. "There will be Fire Nation soldiers looking for her, trying to kill her. She needs to know how to defend herself!"

Pakku shook his head. "It is illegal for any woman of the Water Tribe to learn Waterbending. Katara must rely on the other elements for combat training."

Sokka looked at his sister and back to Pakku. Fire burner behind his eyes, and he all but growled. "Fine," he said, "but you have to send me with her. I can protect her."

"That cannot happen either," one of the other Masters said. "You are needed here, to oversee the military while your father is away. And when he returns you will go on patrol. Katara must travel without you."

"We will send an armoured legion of guards to go with her," Pakku said. "They will protect your sister. No harm will come to her."

Sokka couldn't think of another excuse, instead he took his sister's hand and simply said "no." He was obstinate that his sister would not go without him.

But it was no use. The next morning, Katara would begin her training with Hama. And then, she would travel the world mastering the four elements. There was no other option.

oOo

It was cold in the small living space where Yue and Sokka slept. The fireplace crackled quietly, the ashes and embers of a fire long forgotten glowed dimly in the fireplace. sitting cross-legged on the fur-covered bed, Yue gently cradled her sister in her arms, brushing the hair from her eyes as she sobbed. Sokka paced across the room, his chin in his hand, stroking a non-existent beard. The room had been silent for some time, save for the tapping of Sokka's feet against the icy floor and the choked sobs of his sister, beyond consolation.

"Would you please stop that," Yue finally said, angrily.

"I can't," Sokka defended, "my mind is racing, there has to be something we can do."

"Sokka," Yue implored him, "there is nothing that can be done. Katara has been dealt this lot in life, and you have no business interfering in it. She has to do this for herself, and for the world."

"Why did it have to be me," Katara sobbed. "It doesn't make sense, why couldn't it have been anyone else?"

"The Avatar Spirit chose you," Yue sighed. "It's your destiny to become the Avatar. And if you were chosen to be the Avatar, you must be strong enough, have the integrity and will to become the person you need to be. Even if that's not how you feel right now, you will become strong."

"Or," Sokka argued, "all that spirit stuff is nonsense and Katara is just unlucky that she got pegged with this stupid title."

"It's not just a title," his wife argued. "It's untold power, the ability to destroy an entire nation in a single strike. She will become able to do incredible things, and the Avatar Spirit will guide her to do the right things."

The room fell silent once again. Yue returned to stroking Katara's hair, as the girl grew more and more nervous. Finally, the tension was too great.

"I can't do this," Katara nearly screamed, "it's too difficult. Why couldn't I have just gotten engaged?"

"Oh, yeah," Sokka sighed. "Now that you're the Avatar, there's another group of high-ranking men coming to ask for your hand over the next few days."

"For spirit's sake," Yue sighed, "why can't she catch a break?"

Katara looked at her brother, confused. "So people from the earth kingdom will be coming to ask to marry me?"

"And the new Nomads."

"What about the Fire Nation," Yue asked.

"Yeah, funny story," Sokka said, "we received a notice from the Fire Lord that he wanted to send his nephew as a prospective suitor. His name is Zuko. We turned him down, no sister of mine is going to marry one of those Fire Monsters."

Katara's head shot off of Yue's lap. "A Fire Nation citizen wanted to marry me," she asked, appalled.

"Well, I don't think he exactly _wanted_ to-" Yue said, before Sokka rudely interrupted her.

"He just wants to marry you so they can get an in with the Water Tribe, and destroy us from the inside. He doesn't have interest in you as a wife."

"Neither does anyone else who wants to marry me," Katara sighed, plopping her head back down on Yue's lap.

"That's not true," Yue protested. "I'm sure that someone out there wants to marry you because he thinks you're a wonderful person. Just like your brother did with me."

"Sokka just got lucky that nobody else got to you first," Katara snipped.

Yue sighed. "You'll understand someday."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Sokka said. "Katara doesn't have time to get married. She has to master the elements first."

"Ugh," Katara sighed, "I thought we weren't talking about that anymore."

Sokka took a seat next to his girls, gently running his palm I've Katara's hip in a soothing gesture. "We don't have to talk about it any more today. Besides, you need to go to bed early. You have training with Hama tomorrow."

"Hama," Yue asked, confused."

"Katara will be learning healing from her," Sokka clarified.

"Katara is the Avatar, shouldn't she be learning Waterbending with Master Pakku?"

"Women aren't allowed to learn Waterbending," Katara sighed. "It's against cultural law."

"You're the _Avatar_, cultural law doesn't apply to you," Yue huffed, angrily.

"Apparently, it does," Sokka sighed. "Pakku was extremely firm about it. She must not learn how to Waterbend."

"What kind of Avatar doesn't master all the elements," Yue demanded.

"A woman Avatar," Katara sighed, "and that's what I am."

oOo

That night, Katara just couldn't sleep. She tossed and she turned, but she just couldn't feel sleepy. Instead the thought about her eventual marriage. After the mastered the elements, she would have to marry. As chief daughter of the Southern Tribe, she was required to marry.

It was so strange that the Fire Nation had offered her a prince, even if he was just the Fire Lord's nephew. She wondered what he was like. Was he a monster like Sokka had described? Or was he something... else?

No. Anyone from the Fire Nation was just a monster. There was no other alternative. They destroyed anyone they could, completely annihilated a Nation, and tried to take over the world only 100 years ago. They were violent, senseless murderers, all of them.

They had killed her mother. She would never forgive them for that.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder if something had changed. 100 years was a long time, after all. Could someone become good if they were born evil? Could a person even be born evil?

She didn't notice when she finally fell asleep. The next thing she was aware of was the sun rising over the horizon as the new day began. Her heart dropped into her stomach as a nerves overtook her.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed, and began her first day of training to become the Avatar.

The new woman Avatar.


	4. A Woman Waterbender

**Chapter 3: A Woman Waterbender**

The next morning Katara awoke to the sound of knuckles on her door. Groggily, she lifted her head from her furs, and peered at the door. Sokka stood in the arch of her doorway, his arms crossed tightly in front of him. "You'll be late for your first lesson if you don't get going, Avatar."

Katara rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, her nightgown flopping down over her stomach to cover her midriff. "What time is it," she asked.

"It's dawn," Sokka replied, moving across her room to her dresser, opening the drawers and fishing out a long blue tunic and fur coat. "Hama is expecting you in an hour, so you'd better get dressed."

She nodded, getting up on her feet and crossing to stand next to her brother. "Do you really think I'll need the thick moccasins? It's so warm out."

"You'll be trudging through knee deep snow, I think you'll need them." Sokka rolled his eyes.

Katara let out a frustrated sigh as she turned away from her brother and began to dress. Her bindings were clean enough that she didn't need to change them for now, thank goodness. She tied the shirt with a belt around her waist, and adjusted the hem before wrapping a dark blue sash around her hips. Then she slipped on a pair of long, loose pants, and a shorter parka over her top.

"You look like a boy in that," he scoffed.

"So what," she asked, "do you think I could survive running around in a dress? Because I don't. I would actually die," she said, with a gigantic smirk on her face.

Sokka ruffled her hair, pulling a few loose hairs from the loops she always wore. Frustrated, Katara pulled away.

"Look what you did," she groaned. "Now I have to tie them again."

"Good," Sokka laughed. "I hate them."

Katara rolled her eyes, braiding the hairs into their tight loops once again. Finished with that, she began loading supplies into her belt pouches.

"I'm headed downstairs to have breakfast, try to eat something before you go to Hama's today, she's not supposed to feed you."

"Yeah, sure," Katara mumbled, distracted.

Sokka lingered for a moment, before gently closing the door behind him. She could handle this, she was the Avatar after all.

oOo

Hama was an elderly healer. She had lived through countless raids, healing the sick and injured, and she had even been captured by the Fire Nation as a young woman. She was well know throughout the Southern Tribe, a lovely old woman who made her money by running a small inn and taking care of her patrons. Katara had heard of her hospitality before, and her brother had been under her care a few times when he came back from patrols. Whenever he returned from her inn, his injuries would be healed so well that there wasn't even a mark or scar.

After a rather sleepless night, Katara was oddly excited to start her training. Healing sounded easy, safe, useful. That morning she had practiced lifting a bowlful of water and moving it around her room. She'd soaked some of her furs, but she had made some serious progress. She was proud of herself, and as she steeled herself before opening the door, she felt alive, ready, and willing.

The room waiting behind the door was panelled with wood, engraved with tribal designs. Several chairs were crowded around a fireplace, thick furs draped over the backs. The wooden floors were soft from years of wet boots walking all over them, but they were oddly warm; welcoming.

"Welcome," A voice called from some room near the back of the inn. Katara followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen, where an elderly woman was stewing some sea prunes for her dinner. She smiled when Katara entered. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Hama."

Katara bowed in greeting, mentioning her own name. "You have a lovely inn," she smiled. "it's very homey."

Hama grinned a wrinkled smile. "Thank you," she said, "but you aren't here to inspect my inn, are you?"

Katara shook her head.

"Follow me to the healing room," Hama said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the hall. It was a straight shoot to the healing room, where a model of the human body waited on a bed lined with Arctic dog furs. "Typically I use this bed for my most injured patients, but right now I don't have any. Though I'll be expecting some when your father returns." She rubbed her hands together and laughed. "So," she said, "how much experience do you have?"

"None," Katara answered, "I can barely Waterbend."

Hama looked at her in shock. "None," she gaped, " but you're the Avatar!"

"I know, I just found out."

The woman sighed. "I guess we'll have to start with the basics. Let me see you lift some water."

She placed a small bowl of water in front of her, and demonstrated the motion. "Just like that," she said.

It was a different movement than she had tried that morning, but she copied Hama's movements exactly. The water formed into a ball and lifted out of the bowl, suspended in midair for a moment.

"Never break concentration," the elderly woman urged. "Feel the push and pull of the water."

The push and pull? Yes, she could feel it. The inner turmoil of the water, she swirling waves.

"Now lengthen that bubble into an oblong," Hama directed, pulling her hands further apart from one another. Katara copied her, and watched the water ball stretch out into an ovular shape. She grinned to herself, feeling confident.

"Can I try something," she asked, and Hama nodded.

Katara stilled her left hand, pulling back on the water with her right until the water came into contact with her hand. It engulfed her hand, surrounding it up to the tips of her fingers. She sighed in relief, happy that it worked, but suddenly the water turned to ice.

"Ack," she yelped, "how do I turn it back?" The cold ice was already uncomfortable.

Hama laughed, and with a flick of her wrist melted the ice and funnelled it back into the bowl. "You must be careful," she said between giggles, "even the slightest exhale can trigger that reaction."

Katara sighed in relief and massaged her hand, the cool skin slowly warming back to normal. Her fingertips stung as she squeezed them in the palm of her right hand.

"Did I at least do it right until there?"

"Almost," Hama told her. "You did all the actions right, but you were much too tense. In order to bend the water, you must be like the water, feel the push and pull of the ocean and moon in your own body."

Katara nodded, closing her eyes. She shuffled her feet beneath her, and took a breath, rising and falling like the tides. She moved her hands out in front of her, then slowly pulled one back, fingers pointed at where she imagined the bowl of water was, and following the little bubble of water as it travelled through the air. She nearly let out a gasp when the water made contact with her hand. Taking a moment, she took another breath and curled the water around her fingers, and suddenly her palms became quite warm.

"You're doing it," Hama exclaimed, "look!"

Katara's eyes snapped open and she gasped at the white glowing water on her hand. It shone brightly, as if it were the moon in the night sky.

"Place your palm firmly on the center of his chest," Hama ordered, indicating to a man-sized chi model.

Katara nervously walked over and did as she was told. The moment the water made contact with the model, the chi paths began to flow bright blue.

"That's amazing," Hama gasped under her breath.

Katara finally stepped away when the model stopped glowing. "Was that better?"

Hama beamed proudly for a moment, before her face suddenly dropped. She scowled and turned her back, storming out of the room.

"What did I do wrong," Katara asked, chasing after her.

"I can't believe it," the woman muttered.

"What?"

Hama shook her head. "You're the Avatar," she said, "it's the Avatar's duty to master the four elements!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

"Not Waterbending," Hama snapped, "because women aren't allowed to be Waterbenders!"

"Oh."

"You could be the most powerful Waterbender in the world, you have the raw talent, but I'm not allowed to teach you!"

"Wait," Katara stammered, "you know Waterbending?"

"Of course," Hama snapped. "How else would I escape that Fire Nation prison?" She looked at Katara with a glint in her eye. "I can teach you the most spiritually and physically powerful form of Waterbending known to man, techniques that even Master Pakku does not know." She laughed for a moment, until that laugh morphed into a growl. "But I'm not allowed to teach you!"

"I want to learn," Katara pleaded. "I'll train in secret, please, just teach me."

Hama looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "You will be disrespecting the entire culture of the Water Tribe."

"I don't care. Teach me."

The elderly woman nodded. "Come tomorrow in something you can move in. Tomorrow, we train."


	5. Under The Pale Moon

**Chapter 4 - Under the Pale Moon**

"Careful," Hama said, "do not lose your stance, or the water will fall."

Katara stood in the center of a frozen field, her hands extended above her head, trapping herself and her master in a large frozen bubble of ice. Outside, snow fell in clumps, light little cotton-balls of puffy white snow. A small heap was collecting on the very top of the bubble, as the outside world was buried slowly in this gentle snowstorm.

"Good," Hama encouraged. "Now swing your arms into position number 2."

Katara took a deep breath, and forcefully swung her arms forward, the bubble around her morphing into sharp shards of glassy ice, glinting in the nearly full moonlight. She smiled, before finishing the move by lurching forward, her arms swinging downwards, in a move that was supposed to send the icicles flinging towards her enemy, killing them instantly, but instead they simply melted, dropping into frigid puddles all around her.

Katara whipped around to look at Hama and groaned frustratedly. "Why can't I get it," she nearly shrieked.

Hama sighed. "Don't forget, Katara, that Waterbending is still new for you. You can't expect yourself to get every move immediately."

"But we've been working on this move for three days already, I should have figured it out by now," Katara grumbled.

Hama shook her head. "Even with your abilities as the Avatar, bending takes hard work, and nobody can master the elements easily. It takes years for anyone to become a master."

Katara nodded, and dropped to the ground, knitting her fingers into her hair, which had come loose with the intense training. She noticed she was panting for breath, her body becoming tired because of the intense exertion. Hama looked at her, wearily.

"I know this is frustrating you," she said. "But you must become stronger to learn the secret technique I wish to teach you."

"I know," Katara said. "And I'm trying. But the only time I can practice is when I'm here, with you."

oOo

Katara returned home that morning smelling like sweat and salt, her hair disheveled and messy, and her lips cracked from the intense cold. Still, she felt accomplished enough. She'd made significant strides in her abilities, and had become a formidable fighter. At least, that's what Hama told her, but her master was old and weak. She longed to test her own skills in a more definitive way, instead of sparring the old woman again and again.

Katara threw herself over her bed, breathing in the familiar scent of furs and cinders from the fireplace. Her eyes drifted closed, her lids heavy from the work of the day.

It was about an hour later that a knock came at her door. Her eyes shot open, and she rushed to open her door. Behind the door a familiar wrinkled face waited.

"Master Pakku," Katara gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak with you, Avatar Katara," he said, pushing past her to enter the room. "You have been training with Hamma for several months now, and the other Masters and I are anxious to get you started with your earthbending training. So I have come to test you on your healing abilities."

Katara shook her head. "I'm not anywhere near done with this. I've barely started my training, although Hamma is a great teacher. I need more time."

Pakku raised one eyebrow. "How curious. By our best healers estimations, you should be done your training by now."

"I'm a slow learner," Katara lied.

"Evidently," Pakku huffed. "Perhaps it would be more beneficial for you to switch teachers?"

Katara's heart dropped into her stomach. "No," she almost pleaded. "Hamma is teaching me so well, I can't just switch teachers now!"

Pakku shrugged his shoulders. "If it's taking you this long to learn the easiest subset of waterbending, it's obvious that Hamma's teachings aren't getting through to you. I guess it's for the best. That old crone should be retiring soon anyway."

Katara's blood grew warm with anger. "Look who's talking you old geezer," she spat.

"Excuse me," he asked in disbelief.

Katara immediately regretted what she said. "I'm sorry master," she gasped, "I should not have said what I said."

Pakku nodded. "I hope that next time you will be more respectful to your elders. For your insolence I believe it will be a fair punishment for you to continue your studies with Laya, the master at the northern tribe. You will leave tomorrow."

"What," Katara asked, "I can't leave the southern tribe!"

"You are the Avatar," Pakku argued," you can do whatever you please. Which means that if it is better for you to train at the northern tribe, then you will train at the northern tribe."

Katara's blood boiled. "No," she said, "I'm not leaving."

"My decision is final," Pakku stated. "You should get packing, you will be leaving soon."

He left the room quickly, without closing the door behind him. Katara was left alone, standing silently in her room, her entire life changed once again for the worse. Her emotions were swimming in fear, sadness, and anticipation. Tears streaming down her face, she dropped to her knees, broken.

_oOo_

"Pakku doesn't have the power to send you away," Hamma huffed. "As long as you are my student I make the decisions about where you go and what you do."

Katara sat at the dinner table facing Hamma in her small inn. As they talked, she fiddled with the shells on a small necklace, a gift from her brother. Hamma sipped from a cup of steaming tea, calmly contemplating the issue that Katara had brought her.

"But Pakku is the head Master of the entire tribe," Katara said. "His word is basically law."

"No, it's not," Hamma smirked. "And we're going to stop him from sending you away from me."

"How," Katara asked.

"We're going to make Pakku do what we want," the woman almost laughed.

Katara shook her head. "How on earth do you think that will work?"

"With my special technique," Hamma smiled, her eyes hiding a sinister expression.

Katara felt a pang of dread in her lower stomach, but did not speak, instead watching as Hamma retrieved a small cage from the closet just off of the kitchen. Inside two small mole-mice, terrified and underfed, scurried from corner to corner nervously.

"What is this," Katara asked.

"Have I ever told you the story of how I escaped from the Fire Nation prison I was kept in?"

Katara shook her head, watching the mole-mice anxiously.

"I've been teaching you to find water wherever it exists," Hamma began, grinning down at the small creatures. "I've taught you to draw it out of the plant life, the air, and now I'm going to show you the last great alternative source of water."

Katara gasped as Hamma extended her fingers, and the bodies of the mole-mice contorted and twisted until they stood upright in two paws.

"Inside every living being. The blood inside of every living thing is just water, on an elemental level. With the right training, you too can learn to control a person from inside their own body."

Katara watched as Hamma made the two mice bow to each other, and begin viciously attacking each other. She laughed ominously, enjoying the spectacle.

"You've learned how to control people by bending the water in their bodies," Katara asked. "Is this the ultimate technique you wanted to teach me?"

"Very nearly," Hamma smiled. "You can take it one step further."

Katara couldn't watch as Hamma began to draw the blood out of the mole-mice through their eyes and pores, until her fingertips were coated in the slick red substance, and the carcasses of the two mice fell, shriveled and cold onto the bottom of the cage. Then Hamma froze the blood on her fingers and threw the sharp dart-like ice from her fingertips and into a wall nearby.

"That is the ultimate technique, Katara." Hamma'a eyes drew Katara's gaze, forcing her to look back into the older woman's eyes. "That is bloodbending."

Katara was quiet for a moment. The technique was terrifying to watch, and how much more terrifying must it be to be the one performing the technique. But it was incredibly powerful. And if she could use this technique in order to control Master Pakku and keep herself from having to leave the South Pole, maybe it was worth it.

"How can I learn this technique," Katara asked.

"It can only be learned under the full moon light. When a waterbender is most powerful," Hamma explained. "Tomorrow, the moon will be full, and I will teach you the secret technique."


	6. The Master and the Bloodbender

**Sorry the chapter is so short this week! I thought this was the best place to cut off this time. **

**The Master and the Bloodbender**

The next night, the full moon shone in the sky, lighting the streets of the Southern Water Tribe in a pale glow. Icicles hung from rooftops, and the air felt warmer than it had for weeks. Katara stood, her feet planted in the soft snow, her arms raised in front of her, while her mind remained on the blood flowing through her teacher's veins. Carefully, so as not to hurt her, Katara moved her right arm out to the side. Slowly Hama lifted her left arm and outstretched her fingers towards her left, until her arm was fully extended.

"Good," Hama encouraged, "now make me walk."

Nervousness grew inside Katara's gut as she pulled her hands back towards herself repeatedly, Hama taking one step with each movement.

"No," Hama interrupted, forcing Katara to stop her bending, and demonstrating one fluid movement which forced Katara to move several feet forward until she stood only one pace in front of her master. "Your movements are too hesitant. You must control your opponent, not simply suggest a movement."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, "it's just..."

"I am a stronger woman than I seem, Katara. I will not break."

Katara sighed, resuming her position, and pushed her hands out in front of her. Hama jerked violently backwards, the force of Katara's bending lifting her up in the air as she soared backwards, until Katara stopped her movement and Hamma hung suspended in the air.

"Good," Hama strained, attempting to regain control and put herself down, but instead of controlling her body, she found her motions and concentration useless. "Please put me down, Katara."

Shocked, Katara simply stopped concentration, pulling her hands into her chest and watching nervously as Hama dropped to the ground, where she stumbled and fell forward onto her wrists.

"Perhaps a bit more gently." Hama grimaced, wiping the snow off of her sleeves as she got to her feet. "However it seems you've got the idea now."

"Do you really think master Pakku will revoke his order if we do this?"

"If you do this," Hamma corrected, "Pakku will do whatever you want."

Katara nodded, and glanced down at her palms, which were red with the force of her concentration. Her fingertips were stinging from the bite of the cold snow. She could feel each pulse of her heartbeat in the heat which radiated from her skin.

"Pakku will be at the Great Southern Temple tonight, most likely at the library. We will wait for him to return to his office and confront him there."

"All right," Katara agreed, clenching her aching fists and setting her jaw. "Then we head to the Great Southern Temple."

_oOo_

Katara's feet were cautious as she stepped lightly up the temple stairs. Each pace sent loud cracking noises out, as her boots crushed the delicate snow and ice that had coated the normally smooth steps. She was being over cautious, she knew it. She was allowed to visit the temple whenever she pleased, she was the Avatar after all. Still, she felt nervous and her pulse quickened with every moment that she came closer to the temple. Her mind raced with a million thoughts. What would Pakku do if she failed? If she couldn't do this, she would lose the only teacher in the entire world willing to teach her. At the same time, if she did do this, Pakku would fear her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be the type of Avatar that is feared.

She didn't have time to clear her head before she was there on the doorstep. Two towering doors made of thick ice waited before her, only able to be opened by two master waterbenders or a fully-realized Avatar. They stood open, which was typical. There hadn't been a fire nation raid in several months, and the doors were only ever closed when the tribe was under attack. It was too much of a hassle to get two masters to come down and open the doors whenever a young student wanted to enter the library. Two guards stood in front of the doors, spears in hand. They wore the traditional wolf-head helmets and bore turquoise bladed weapons, only ever used ceremonially since turquoise is just too fragile to function as a real weapon. Still, the guards were intimidating, and Katara knew they were probably both skilled waterbenders.

She took a breath and started the short walk through the doors into the temple. Even though it would only have taken her about a minute or so to enter, the fear made it seem like it took ages to step forward, lift her other foot, plant it, and shift her weight. Once she passed through the threshold, she felt her heart drop into her stomach, and her heart beat fast. Pakku would be in the library, the large room at the end of the hallway, full of old scrolls and thick books. The hall was quiet, not so much as a soul was inside the temple besides her and her enemy, she thought.

Katara was pulled out of her thought when the library doors opened and Pakku stepped out, a large pile of scrolls under his arm. He held one unfurled scroll in his right hand, and he was reading it under his breath to himself. He barely noticed the Avatar before it was too late.

Katara hadn't even intended to react the way she did. One moment she was petrified by his presence, the next she had Pakku suspended in the air, trembling and squirming trying to break free.

"What-" he sputtered, "what did you do to me?"

Katara felt a twinge or guilt in her stomach, which she quickly forced down. "Master Pakku, I cannot allow you to stop me from taking my lessons with Hama. She is teaching me important things, and with her teaching, I am preparing-"

"She's turned you into a monster," Pakku spat, his face beginning to turn red from the constricted blood flow and anger. "You've become a disgrace to the water tribe!"

Katara's eyes began to water, but she did not back down, constricting his body tighter. "You will revoke your order," she stated, "and you will leave us alone."

"No," he wheezed.

In a burst of fury, Katara's fingers closed a little too much, and the hallway was filled with the sound of bones crunching. Pakku let out a scream as his bones broke, and Katara heard the stomp of wolf-skin boots against the cold wooden floor of the temple. The guards had finally noticed.

Katara released Pakku, hearing one final snap as he made contact with the floor. The guards pointed their spearheads at her, but they couldn't bring themselves any closer. Katara slowly turned to face them, and noticed their trembling bodies, the shaking knees that prevented them from stepping forward.

"What on earth did you do to him," the first guard asked.

"What kind of waterbending is this," the second guard added.

Katara grit her teeth and began to walk out, pushing the guards away from her with the force of her bloodbending. She moved as quickly as she could as she felt her own blood begin to boil in anger.

When she finally made it to the bottom of the temple stairs, she was greeted by an entire battalion of water tribe warriors, led by her own brother. The tears which had threatened to spill over before now burst forth, leaking down her cheeks and dripping onto her soft coat. Defeated, she lifted her hands above her head and allowed herself to be arrested. As she was escorted back to the palace, she felt the familiar warmth of Sokka's hand on her shoulder.


	7. Execution at Noon

**Execution at Noon**

A chill surged up Katara's spine as she looked out at the town square. It was eerily quiet, and yet too busy in a strange way. Master Pakku and three students stood in the Center of the square. Pakku's arms and legs seemed to have healed, but he wore a thick bandage around his neck, and his parka was bulkier than usual, due to all the bandaging around his ribs and stomach. His eyes were dark with heavy bags, signs that he hadn't slept that night, most likely because he was too busy screaming in pain as the healers set his broken bones and healed them. His students moved in unison, creating an embellished and tall execution block. It was traditional to execute anyone who acted treasonously, and the most common method of execution at the South Pole was to chain the traitor to a large block of ice, and use a sharpened ceremonial turquoise blade to sever the traitor's head from their body.

Katara shivered as she imagined her own head pressed into the freezing ice, the sharp pain of having her neck chopped by the ceremonial axe. She knew she would not survive the day. Not after what she did last night.

There was a knock at the door, although Katara barely had time to answer before the door opened, and her father stepped into the room, flanked by two water bending guards. They carried thick steel chains with them, presumably for her.

"Katara," her father breathed, his eyes brimming with tears.

She couldn't face him. Her heart sank, and she wished that her father did not have to see her like this. She extended her hands forward, balled up into fists, and dropped to her knees. After a moment, she felt the heavy steel chains clamping around her wrists, and the pressure of the guards hands on her shoulders, ensuring that she stayed down.

Her father was silent for a while, unable to force the words out. After a few moments however, he found the voice to speak.

"I don't understand, Katara," he almost whispered. "Why would you attack Master Pakku?"

Katara didn't have an answer. She wanted to tell him that Pakku was going to send her away, that he didn't want her to learn waterbending, but she knew that she had no excuse. She should never have even started her training in waterbending. She should have turned Hama in the moment she had been told about her powers. But instead she followed the old woman to her own demise. This was sure to be the end for her.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she lost control of her body, her shoulders heaving with every breath as she began to cry. But she suddenly stopped when her father pulled her into his arms, and began to cry with her.

"I'm sorry, father," Katara managed to mumble out between sobs. "Please, have mercy."

Her father pulled away, wiping a tear from his eye. "I cannot spare you the consequences of your actions, Katara," he said, before standing and helping her to her feet. "Even if you are my own daughter." He pulled her into his arms again, as Katara let out a loud croak. "I will miss you, dear daughter."

Katara wanted to speak, to understand, but instead the words only became caught in her throat, and she could not make any sound. She watched as her father turned from her, mumbling a "goodbye" as he left, and the doors to her room, her new prison, were locked.

_oOo_

Katara stood in silence, watching as a small crowd gathered around town square. They stood facing the centre of the square, where master Pakku and his students had finished building the execution block, and were just adding some finishing embellishments before the victim was to be brought out. She absentmindedly gulped as she brought her fingers to her throat, contemplating how it might feel to have her head severed from her body. She expected it would happen any minute now, one of the guards would retrieve her and lead her down the main steps into the square, followed by two lines of guards armed with ceremonial swords and spears, their wolf-skin armour gently blowing in the cold winter breeze.

The crowd suddenly became very quiet, and Katara watched as her father stepped up to the execution block, his hands behind his back, his shoulders unsteady. His expression was one of complete despair. Katara felt herself welling up again, and quickly brushed her tears away.

"People of the Southern Water Tribe, last night we were betrayed in the most heinous way, and treasonous crimes were committed. Because of these individuals actions, Grand Master Pakku has been gravely injured, and might have been killed. Therefore, the water tribe must have retribution against these enemies.

"The names of those guilty for these crimes are familiar to us all, and particularly close to my own heart. It hurts me to tell you that my daughter, Katara, and her teacher, the healer Hama, attacked the Water Temple last night. As a consequence for their actions, each must be repaid appropriately."

Katara's heart sank, and she knew she would be collected immediately. She turned to face the door, ready to face her end.

But the doors stayed firmly shut.

"The healer, Hama, shall be executed for her treasonous crime, a retribution which will take place momentarily. However-"

Katara's heart stopped.

"-My daughter, Katara, will not receive this cruel punishment, and instead has been banished from the water tribes. She will be expelled from our lands tomorrow morning. Although this may seem to be favouritism, it simply is not a possibility to kill the Avatar. It would be much too dangerous, and would seriously affect the state of the world. We have no choice but to banish her."

Katara suddenly felt very cold, as if she had just walked through a spirit. Banished meant she could never come home, banished meant that she would never see her father, her brother, or Yue ever again... perhaps she would have preferred to die.

She had hardly had the time to think before her master was lead out of the palace, her arms and legs bound with thick metal chains. She looked terrible, dark purple bags below her eyes, her cheeks looking more sunken in than ever, and she seemed... weak. The guards leading her across the square beat and abused her as they walked, poking at her with their spears and spitting cruel words at her.

When she finally approached the execution block, the chief looked on her with cold eyes. He felt no remorse in his heart for what he was about to do.

"Hama of the Southern Water Tribe, you have been found guilty of conspiracy against the tribe and it's cultures, and have chosen to learn the male art of waterbending, as well as teaching this art. This is inexcusable, and as a consequence you have been sentenced to death."

Hama didn't look up at the chief. She had accepted her fate. There was no option for her, she was sure to die.

The guards lifted her roughly from the elbows, and all but threw her onto the chilling icy block, forcing her head into position for the execution. They chained her hands to the block, and stepped back, allowing the ceremonial executioner to step forward.

Hama's shoulders shook, and Katara could swear she could see tears dripping from her eyes as the executioner lifted his ax. Katara could not tear her eyes away as the heavy ax came down upon Hama's neck.

The crowd took in a gasp of breath as Hama's severed head dropped to the floor. It rolled around there for a moment, her pure white hair now stained with her own blood, the execution block turning a vibrant crimson as she died.

Hama had been the last female waterbender in the Southern Tribe.


	8. Exiled

**Chapter 7 - Exiled **

Katara wouldn't stop shaking. She rolled around in her furs, as the ship tossed from side to side, all the while trembling like a leaf. Visions of Hama's execution played again and again in her mind, constantly reminding her of what she had done, how her actions had caused the death of an innocent. She would never forgive herself, could never forgive herself.

The small crew that had been sent with her were careful to avoid her, passing her her meals through the door and speaking only when spoken to. She wasn't even sure where she was going. She'd heard talk of a great master of Earthbending in Omashu, but then courses had changed again with rumours of better protection in Ba Sing Se. But Katara didn't care. She was far away from her family, her master was dead, and she couldn't care anymore.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd left the southern water tribe. Long enough for her fingernails to grow out, but not long enough that they needed clipping. About a month, she guessed.

She burrowed her head deeper into her pillow and brought her hand up to her face, inspecting the shiny white shells wrapped around her wrist. In all honesty the charm was uncomfortable, since it had been wrapped around her wrist twice. But she treasured it. Her last token of her family: a gift from Sokka. The necklace of snowcrab shells was one that he once wore constantly, only taking it off to sleep. She'd admired them from afar when she was little, noticing the glint of the shells when he turned his head. His final goodbye had been tearless, but his hands were shaking when he tied the thin cord around her wrist. His last embrace was strong and warm though. She imagined him with her now, soothing her worries, telling her everything would be ok, like he did when their mother died.

The ship suddenly lurched, and Katara thought maybe they'd finally docked at a port in the earth kingdom. But the shouts that followed signaled anything but a peaceful crossing. Instead she heard the loud clattering of boots, screams and some noise like wind blowing violently, followed by some sort of crackling noise. She sat up, suddenly motivated to get to her feet and protect the innocent lives in board from what she suspected were attacking: fire nation raiders.

When she got to the deck, she noticed that the captain was missing, and several humps of clothes were smouldering against the sides of the ship. She swallowed hard, remembering that there were people inside those heaps of clothes. Her eyes stung from the smoke and the stench of burning flesh. Her heart hammered in her throat as she whipped her head around, searching for her attackers. The first face she noticed was pale and long, with an ugly red scar over one eye, like a blaze of fire. The man wearing this scar also wore an ugly scowl, and the men surrounding him seemed displeased with him. He spotted her a moment later, and she watched fire burst from his fists as he prepared to fight. Like second nature, her stance widened, and her arms moved fluidly, bringing water into the boat and hovering it in front of her, threateningly. His eyes widened and the flames stopped.

"She's waterbending," he murmured, barely loud enough to hear. The men around him seemed shocked as well, all of them quite familiar with the water tribe law.

His shock, however, lasted only a moment, before he lurched forward, flames encircling him as he approached her. She adjusted her stance, and brought her hands around in a circle, encasing herself in water save for her head. She then used her fingers to create eight large tubes of water resembling tentacles. Hama had called this the _octopus technique. _

He swung his fist forward to attack, and she dodged, just barely lurching her head out of the way. His flame extinguished on impact with her water, but now his hand was inside her bubble of water. Quickly the water began to boil, evaporating away, and her arm and side began to warm uncomfortably, quickly beginning to scald. She ripped her arm back, dropping her shield in the process.

"This is the end for you," the angry looking man said with a scowl, "you won't go any further."

"Why are you attacking us," Katara panted, her body protesting angrily as she lifted her arms to create another shield. She didn't have time to ice her wound and she was much too focused on countering this man's attacks to heal herself.

"Why are _you_ attacking the Fire Nation? I'm only protecting my homeland, my family from raiders like you."

"This is a passenger ship, not a warship," Katara protested. "You have no reason to attack us."

The man stopped attacking for a moment, only to laugh. "You don't know about the brutality of your people, do you?"

Katara stopped then, too. "What are you talking about?"

The man scoffed, thrusting his fist forward, which created a large fire blast that Katara had no counter for. She was blasted backwards onto the deck, landing on the small of her back. Groaning, she moved to get to her feet, when a thin trail of fire suddenly ignited into a circle surrounding her. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she lifted her head to look at the scarred man.

"I am prince Zuko of the Fire nation. Water Tribe attackers killed my mother, my cousin the crown prince, and many of my people. You will pay for what you did to us."

He lifted his arm, and a small blaze of fire gathered around his clenched fist. Everything seemed to slow down as he thrusted down towards her face.

Suddenly Katara could see everything clearly, and everything seemed to shine. Wind blew all around her, and she felt herself lifted off of the ground into the air. Her body contorted without her control into a strange twisted stance, and then she suddenly swung around, feeling a force like a hurricane wind thrusting through her and towards the prince. He barely had time to scream as he was picked up by the gale and thrown into the sea, along with all of the other raiders with him. A bubble of joy grew inside Katara, glad to see the men struggling to swim. She floated over to the edge, her hands now moving of her own volition to create a large wave and put them out of their misery, when she felt someone take hold of her ankle from behind. Furious that someone would interfere, she turned to see who it was.

A bald man she had never seen before shook his head and looked at her with a strange sense of understanding in his eyes. She stopped, releasing the water as the wind ceased blowing and she floated back down to the ground.

"Who are you," she asked, turning to look at him.

The man said nothing, shaking his head as he smiled and pulled her into a short embrace. He was strangely warm and cold at the same time, and Katara could see her own fingers through his chest. She moved to look at him again, but before she could, he simply disappeared.

She stood there for a moment, amazed and lost in thought, before remembering her burn and the men she had thrown overboard. She rushed to the edge of the boat, lifting some sea water to her wound and looking out over the water, but the men were already back aboard their ship, which was now detaching from her small vessel. She watched as they sped off, leaving her here alone, with an injured crew and a damaged ship.

"Daughter," one of the deckhands moaned behind her, "please heal us, we need to get to safety."

The sound of his strained voice broke her reverie, and she rushed to find the man who called to her.


End file.
